In wireless communications systems there are typically control parameters which need to be changed during operations. Some of these parameters are used in defining connections and logical link layer operations. One such type of parameter is a key, e.g. an encryption key. In wireless communications systems in which a wireless terminal supports only a single concurrent connection and parameter switching points are limited to predetermined points in a recurring timing structure, a parameter change message can be sent which unambiguously communicates when to perform the parameter switch, e.g., the messages identifies a superslot boundary in a repetitive timing structure being used by the base station attachment point.
If a system allows for a wireless terminal to maintain multiple wireless communications links at the same time, which may not be synchronized in time at the wireless terminal and/or basestation(s), signaling when a parameter is to be changed with individual ones of the wireless communications links is much more complicated than in the case of signaling with respect to a parameter change point which is to be implemented for a single wireless connection.
To facilitate the implementation of systems where a wireless terminal might support multiple wireless communications links at the same time, there is a need for new methods and apparatus which provide for signaling parameter switching points corresponding to multiple connections using the same parameter which needs to be switched. Methods and apparatus which facilitate more efficient signaling techniques conserving air link resources would be beneficial. Methods and apparatus which provide, for each of multiple connections, for an unambiguous understanding by the base station attachment point and the wireless terminal, as to a parameter switching point with respect to the repetitive timing structure implemented for that connection would be beneficial.